


Last Chance

by Woon



Series: A collection of Leonard Snart  things [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Regrets, implied romantic feelings, meta-human, reference to a suicide mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: thinking that their mission is going to end in their death the reader goes to see Leonard one last time.





	Last Chance

**Author's Note:**

> another fic transferring from my other fic plopping place. one that was requested and then sat for a year or so waiting for my brain to make the whole request work. Originally it was supposed to be loosely based around a song from Heathers the musical, but I couldn't make it work. The song title is still in the fic. The reader is a meta-human but the focus wasn't really on their abilities in this story. may do a follow-up to this one day. no promises though.

      Barry said you were ready but you didn’t feel ready. You felt numb, a walking dead girl. How can Barry be so sure when you felt like you were committing suicide. The idea of facing the creature who caused so much misery in your life. Now, this fucker is causing your friends pain as well. Barry assured you he would be there to back you up. But you can’t help but think it won’t be enough. You let out a sigh, wondering how you should spend what is most certainly your last night of existence.

     You found yourself there, knowing he was home, not sure how he’d react to you just showing up. The last time you talked he was indifferent about your choice to work with Barry and his team. The ‘Good Guys’. Snart had just got up without looking back, “well if you’re out, you’re out,” his parting words. Most didn’t live after hearing those words. You always wondered why he let you live when he’d kill others rather than let them leave.

      Staring at Len’s heat signature, before switching back to your regular vision, taking a deep breath before knocking on the door. Those long few moments of uncertainty after he opened the door, Leonard step aside to let you inside. “Forgive the mess, I hadn’t been expecting company.” Once the door was closed, he let his eyes roll over you for a moment, “What’s with the sudden reunion, kitten?”

      “I wanted to see you, needed to.”

      “Well, you’ve seen me.” Of course, he wouldn’t make it too easy for you, it was never his style. You let out a sigh as he continued to talk, “Choices were made, kitten. Regretting yours?”

      “It was the right thing to do Len.”

      “For you maybe.” It had hurt when he walked away, it hurt more that you didn’t try to convince him to stay or let him sway you to his side. “Saw the papers and the news reports.” He changed the subject putting some distance between you both as he pointed at the stack of newsprint. “Your ex is having a field day isn’t he.” He watched your face as you flinched, “That’s why you’re here. Did Barry send you to beg for my assistance? Or was that your idea?”

      “No. It’s related to that but I am not here for your help, Len.” Though it would be nice if he offered assistance, “I just needed to see you again, before…”  His eyes narrowed at your words, “I should go,” You started moving towards the door, “I shouldn’t have come.”

     Len intercepted you, “Before what?” His voice sharp. You felt him grab your arm, you considered shedding your skin in hopes of getting away but having regular clothes on impeded that ability. “Before what?” repeating himself but in a softer tone. Eyes scanning your face, you deliberately looked away from him. “They’re bringing you in to fight that asshole.”

     “Yes.” A mix of emotions seemed to cross his face as if he was running scenarios through his mind, he brought his free hand up to brush your cheek lightly.

     “You’re scared?” You looked into his eyes and nodded. Leonard let your arm go, “Do you want to talk about it?”

     “No.” You shook your head.

     “Why are you here, kitten?”

     You moved in close to kiss him quickly, then pulled back uncertainty on your face, “Needed to see you, Len.” He licked his lower lip trying to taste where your lips had been a moment before… Leonard took your hand and led you to his bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it go ahead and leave a kudos.  
> If you love it, go scream in the comments.  
> If you hate it then move on to the next fic, I hope you find what you're looking for.


End file.
